Freefall
by Calai'di
Summary: In which Gauche confronts V the morning of the semi-finals, and it ends up being a little more than just an argument. VxGauche, smut.


**Paring:** V/Gauche

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Smut. also IV has a cameo, so language.

**Summary:** In which Gauche confronts V the morning of the semi-finals, and it ends up being a little more than just an argument. aka why did I ever think I could write smut.

* * *

**Freefall**

It wasn't often that V found himself being thrown against a wall. It was quite honestly the last thing on his mind when he'd opened the door of his family's stand-by room.

And yet, here he was.

The man in front of him grinned and leaned closer, obviously pleased it had been so easy. Really, it had only been so easy because V had been taken off guard.

"I know you. I've seen you before," he said, sounding far to pleased with himself for that as well. "Your hair was shorter back then."

V smirked slightly, defiantly-it had taken him long enough. "Congratulations. I remember you as well, Gauche."

"Yeah? You stopped making eyes at Kaito long enough for that, huh?"

Oh, it was tempting to rise to that. His past relationship with Kaito was eternally a sore subject. But it would be far more amusing to bait the man instead, so he just shrugged and replied, "And you stopped 'making eyes' at Droite long enough to notice me, it seems. I did wonder if that would ever amount to anything..."

Gauche snarled and grabbed his neck, shoving him harder against the wall. V bit back a snarl of his own and grabbed at Gauche's wrist. He was _older_ than this stupid man, for fuck's sake, he should be the one in control of this situation. But of course, Gauche had to be slightly taller and larger than himself, and the hand on his throat made his breath catch for completely unrelated ridiculous reasons...

"I take it nothing's progressed, then," V murmured. Which was hardly a surprise; it had been obvious Droite only had eyes for Kaito. Gauche had always been out of luck on that front.

"Shut up. What do _you_ know about it? You left years ago." Gauche paused and his grip let up by a fraction. "That's right, you left. So what are you doing here again?"

Oh yes, that was exactly what he wanted to talk about right now. "That's hardly any of your business." He tightened his own grip in response, his fingers digging into Gauche's wrist. "Now, unhand me. This has gone on long enough."

Gauche grinned and just leaned in close, far too close. "I don't think so. I'm not done with you yet."

It was tempting to scowl. It was tempting to do quite a few things, most of which would really just piss the other man off more. But V did not want to resort to violence right now-the opening ceremony would be beginning soon and it would be detrimental to their purpose to cause a scene at this point anyway.

All he really wanted to do was knock Gauche off balance for a moment. Maybe "persuade" him to let go all on his own.

And he _was_ actually...fairly attractive, if V was going to be honest with himself. The stubbornness, especially.

So V reached up to wrap his fist in that stupidly feathery collar and yanked Gauche down to kiss him squarely on the lips.

What V _expected_ was for Gauche to let go and shove himself away, or for him to shove V away to the side instead, or even for him to just freeze give V an opportunity to break free. What he did not expect was for Gauche to answer him wholeheartedly and press his body even _closer_, which was, of course, what happened. A faint grunt of surprise left his throat before he could stop it and his eyes slipped closed of their own accord.

It had been too long, far too long, since he'd been intimate in any way with anyone, and it had never been quite this heated-it already felt like a contest and it had hardly been two seconds. And it didn't seem to be a contest either of them felt they need to win; V found himself loosening his grip on Gauche's coat, and in response the hand on his throat relaxed and slipped down to his chest.

But as soon as Gauche tried to slip his tongue in his mouth, V had to push him away again. He'd only been trying to get the man to let him go; they didn't have _time_ for this to turn into anything else.

Gauche grunted in disappointment, but he backed off as requested. Not far enough-he was still pinning V to the wall-but at least their mouths were free again.

"Still want me to 'unhand' you, Christopher?" Gauche said with a slight grin.

V shut his eyes again at the name. It had been far too long since he'd heard it, and he could hardly believe Gauche had remembered it after all this time when they'd hardly even spoken to each other back then. Kaito...he was sure Kaito remembered it, but Gauche? He'd been a little surprised Gauche had even remembered what he looked like.

"I don't go by that name anymore," he said, avoiding the question. Partially because now the answer was "no" and he didn't have time to be selfish.

"That's too bad. It suits you." Gauche reached up with his unoccupied hand and carefully freed V's hand from his coat, pushing it back against the wall as well and intertwining their fingers. "You know, I wouldn't've guessed you liked me at all...'

"Neither would I," V said with a very slight shrug. He wasn't even sure he _did_ beyond finding him attractive and a decent kisser.

But Gauche seemed satisfied enough with that. He just smirked and leaned down to initiate a kiss of his own. It was every bit as hot as the first, maybe more so because neither of them was surprised, and V leaned up into it. Gauche was such a warm person in general, far warmer than himself, and he felt a need to get closer to that heat.

Distantly, though, V was starting to wonder just how long they might still have before someone decided to interrupt them. Even if they were still in the room, the door was open and anyone walking by would be able to see them.

And as if he'd been thinking the same thing, Gauche reached down to the panel of buttons in the wall (taking V's hand with him, of course, he couldn't just let go). V heard the door slide closed with a hiss. Immediately, Gauche's other hand started scrabbling at his collar, trying to figure out how to undo everything.

Of course he couldn't just leave it at kisses...V frowned and bit his lip-not hard, but just hard enough to let him know he didn't completely approve. Gauche just chuckled and broke away again, and he even finally let go of his hand. But it was only to then slip a knee between his legs to keep pinning him to the wall.

V was careful to keep from making a noise, but oh, it had been _far_ too long and any thoughts of stopping this had just been pushed right out the window.

"You're not getting away that easy," Gauche muttered, devoting his attention to getting V's coat open no that he had both hands free to work at it. He actually figured it out quite quickly now that he was looking at what he was doing; V was grudgingly impressed.

"As if I need your permission..." He didn't want Gauche thinking that he wouldn't be able to stop this if he really didn't want it. Nor did he really want to admit that he actually wanted it.

And he would never admit to the faint groan that escaped him when Gauche leaned down and began nipping at his neck. Or that he automatically tilted his head a bit to the side, so that when the younger man paused at his collarbone to lavish the skin there, he'd have and easier time of it. At least Gauche had the sense to only try to mark him in a place he could easily hide.

He was almost distracted enough to not notice Gauche's fingers trailing down his chest. But his eyes opened again (why did they keep ending up closed? this wasn't _that_ great) when Gauche started tugging at his belt and he frowned down at the other man.

"Don't start anything you can't finish. We don't have much time..."

Gauche chuckled and casually rubbed his knee against V's crotch. "It'll go faster if I'm not the one doing all the work to get us both off."

V was tempted to roll his eyes but...it was becoming increasingly hard to think straight, and it wasn't like Gauche was _wrong_. He didn't particularly like the idea of acknowledging the younger man or giving him what he wanted any more than he already had...

Of course, this really didn't need to actually _mean_ anything at the end of the day. And the longer he thought about it, the less time they had.

"We'll also have to make sure not to make a mess," V said, finally dropping his own hands to deal with Gauche's belt.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Princess."

_Princess?_ V scowled and opened his mouth to protest only to have Gauche cut him off with another kiss and his tongue down his throat.

Now that it seemed clear he had permission, Gauche's movements were suddenly feverish and a bit hurried-which V was thankful for, really. It seemed like almost no time at all before the younger man had his pants open and a hand on his cock and he was tugging and stroking and coxing it to life. V wanted to bite his lip, but Gauche's tongue was still in his mouth, trying to fight with his own, so all he could so was moan and pray that it was never mentioned later.

V made swift work of Gauche's belt as well and he soon had the other man's cock in hand as well, and part of him was immensely satisfying with the fact that he hadn't been the only one already half-hard before he'd even been touched. The part that also took pleasure in every small moan and groan he was now coxing out of the other man.

Another few moments and Gauche was moving to switch his hands, so he could reach for the hand V had scrabbling at the wall. Then Gauche finally released his mouth again-which was really too bad, at least it had been muffling the sounds coming out of his own throat-only to bring his hand up to his mouth to start kissing his palm instead.

V's breath caught in his throat as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. Gauche glanced at him with a smirk and nipped at his palm, and he felt his knees go weak and his hand spasmed around the hot flesh it held all on it's own. It was ridiculous-something so simple shouldn't affect him so much...

"Gauche..." This was bad; he wouldn't last much longer if the man kept molesting his hand like that...

"Close already?" Gauche licked a trail straight up his palm and his fingers and V shivered in pleasure again. Shit, it had been a while, it had, but his last partner had definitely not stumbled across this particular trick. Of course, _he_'d been the one most in control of that relationship too.

But there's was an element to Gauche's voice that made his glance up again. The man was really trying to appear as collected as he was, but his breathing was just as hard-hot breathing that made his palm tingle-and the hand stroking his cock wasn't nearly as steady any more. He dragged his own nails lightly down the flesh in his hand and had the pleasure of seeing Gauche's breath catch the same way his had.

"So are you," V responded, using his nails again just to emphasize the point.

"Well, we don't have a lot of time, remember?" He grinned unsteadily and nipped at V's wrist. "Next time, though..."

"Just get on with it," V muttered. It came out a little harsher than was maybe necessary but..._next time?_ No, there wasn't going to be a next time. This one time was dangerous enough.

Gauche didn't seem to notice, though, or care if he did. In an instant, he'd let go with both hands and dropped to his knees to take V into his mouth. Of course, there wasn't much other choice if they were going to keep from making a mess, but V was a little surprised by how eager he was to comply. He must have been closer than he'd thought.

And he was suddenly very glad for the wall behind him and the hands Gauche was using to pin his hips to it; he'd been using Gauche's leg to support himself far more than he realized until it was abruptly gone.

He was already so _close_...Gauche's mouth was hot and moist and V would have a hard time believe he hadn't done this before because he seemed to know exactly the way to move his tongue or suck...His eyes slipped closed of their own accord again and one of his hand found it's way to Gauche's hair to urge him to hurry up...

He _almost_ didn't notice the soft whir of the door opening. He felt like cursing the both of them for not thinking to _lock_ the door, but it was too late to do anything about it.

"Oi, V! What's taking so long? Tron's waiting for-"

But at least it was IV. Out of all the people who could have walked in on this, IV was by far not the worst.

And at least he seemed too shocked to say or do anything just yet. V would need to have a word with him to make sure he didn't say a word about this, but he _was_ a little occupied at the moment.

Gauche had frozen for moment, but as soon as it became clear neither V or IV was going to do anything about this, he hummed thoughtfully and redoubled his efforts. And that was enough to tip him over the edge. V's only warning was his grip on Gauche's hair tightening painfully before he came. it took him off guard, but Gauche managed to keep himself from choking too much and swallow what he could.

IV let out some sort of strangled sound. "V..."

V slowly opened his eyes again. Gauche was already moving away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"V, what the hell-"

"So who's this?" Gauche said, glancing over at the intruder. He almost looked...embarrassed?

V didn't want to think it, but that was maybe kind of cute.

"Who the hell are _you_-"

"My brother," V replied, a little breathless and irritated by it. "I'm afraid he's rather lacking in manners..." He took a moment to make himself presentable again before finally turning to face his brother. IV, of course, looked absolutely furious (but when didn't he nowadays?) and maybe...hurt? Well, V hadn't really though IV had no idea who Gauche actually was, so that was a bit understandable.

"_I_ have no manners?!-"

"IV." Usually, V didn't like it that he could silence IV with just a word and the proper tone, but he was definitely thankful for it now. "If you insist, I will speak to you about this later, although it's really none of your business. But you are not to breathe a word of this to anyone, you understand?"

Predictably, IV bristled at being told what to do, but he didn't immediately lash out again. He glanced over at Gauche, this time with a little less anger and a good deal more unsurety. He knew as well as V did what Tron would think about this, and really, who else was there to tell.

"But, V, he's..."

"I know who he is," V said, resisting the temptation to sneer. Really now, he was more than capable of looking after himself. "As I said, this is really none of your business."

IV scowled at him again, and scowled at Gauche again, but it didn't look like he was going to protest much more than that. Of course, they really didn't have _time_ to get into any more of an argument right now anyway, and they were both aware of that.

"Fine. I'll tell Tron you're coming. You've got five minutes, V." IV finally turned away and stalked out the door a little faster than usual.

Five minutes...he hadn't realized they were cutting it so close. His hair was probably a mess; he'd have to fix it on the way out. He carefully tugged his hair over his shoulder and started moving for the door himself. He didn't even think to glance back to see if Gauche would follow. Why wouldn't he? They were definitely out of time.

Then an arm wrapped around his waist and he was tugged back against the other man. Who was definitely still aroused, even after all that.

"We're not done yet," Gauche murmured and he reached out with his other hand to close the door again.

V was tempted to say he could just deal with it himself. He didn't particularly care if it was fair to him or not.

But then Gauche had to start nipping at the skin behind his ear, and fuck, if he kept doing that, V was just going to get aroused himself all over again. And maybe he did care a _little_ about being fair.

"Fine, but you'd better be close. I refuse to be late because of you." He reached out to the wall himself to _lock_ the door this time, and then swiftly turned around and sank to his knees.


End file.
